Winter
by Zakksu
Summary: Season Drabble Part 1 of 4. After the cocoa was long gone and the fire glowing softly in the background the two merely stared at one another. No more words exchanged or movement made as their eyes locked. They remained their eye contact, silently searching the other for any discomfort or uncertainty. And slowly, the world outside blurred out of existence...Spiritshipping. Lemon.


**Winter Drabble**

**A/n**: *chuckles* It's been a while ne? Just had to put something up to remind ya'll I haven't abandoned SS. *smiles* Not by a long shot. ^.^ Anyhoo, Merry Christmas and have a great Holiday! I hope you enjoy this random not-really-Christmas-drabble! Once again sorry for the long wait! School is too demanding but hopefully with this month break I can get back on track.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters they belong to their respective creators. I only own the plot for this drabble.

**Warning**: Lemony action towards the end~

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Here Judai." The tealette whispered softly, handing the silent brunette a mug filled with steaming hot cocoa. The one called Judai thanked him with a nod before blowing softly against the rim of the cup, sipping quietly as an identical mug was seen in the other boy's hands.

"It's good, Johan." Judai complimented, smiling as he watched white specs dance outside Johan's window from the fireplace.

"Lucky thing you got here in time or else you'd be lost in the storm that's heading this way." Johan commented offhandedly, staring at the window also.

Judai hummed before turning his head and watched how the slow glowing embers illuminated the quaintly warm living room-the glow enhancing the sight of his best friend. He smiled. "Yea, lucky me huh?" He whispered back, focusing on Johan's profile.

Green eyes blinked at his direction before turning back to the cup in hand. "Well, you are of course welcome to stay." A grin appeared on his face as he took a slow sip. "Hopefully we'll have power and heat during the storm."

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Judai stated confidently as his eyes lingered on Johan's face before dropping down to Johan's hands-dainty fingers grasping the mug snuggly.

Johan smiled. "Knowing you and your ability to sense things other worldly then I can take it my lil abode will survive this storm?" He teased softly, grinning as Judai let off a snort and a long chuckle.

"Yup, I can foretell the future didn't you know?" Judai teased back, leaning back against the foot of the couch-head tilted downward to get a better view of his best friend.

Johan laughed.

"Oh now I'm -really- worried." Green eyes flashed in mocking fear before they rolled themselves up heavenwards. "Now seriously as much as I'm glad to see you, what's with the sudden visit?" He asked, nursing his cocoa as he took more sips.

Judai paused in the slightest, a small frown forming his face. Yes why exactly did he come by? Especially during a storm that could last a week's time.

"I...I guess...I..." Judai squinted his eyes in deep thought, mind trying to come up with the excuses he made up earlier on his way here. But no matter how hard he tried, he could no longer recall any one of them. He chuckled softly, it seems with just the tealette's presence Judai could no longer focus on anything else. Typical really. "I guess I just missed my best friend." He settled for that.

"Hmm..." Johan hummed quietly, stirring his mug as he nodded. He felt that Judai wasn't exactly telling him everything but that was fine. He had seem so uptight and stiff when he first appeared at his door that the only thing Johan could think of to relax the brunette was the instant cocoa mix he had been about to make before the storm hit. Thankfully it was having the right affect he wanted.

"I missed you too Judai." Johan whispered back quietly after a while; The loud ruckus from outside slowly increasing in power.

Brown eyes blinked themselves from the slight absentminded daze before snapping to Johan's face. "I missed you too." Judai replied without thinking, sitting upright.

Johan smiled. "You already said that."

Judai blinked again. He did? Oh that's right. He huffed.

"Well it's true." He tried again, deciding to shut his traitorous mouth by drinking more of the sweet warm chocolaty goodness.

Johan giggled quietly. "Well I missed you again then." He teased him, grinning when he saw Judai blink for the third time in surprise. Was it really that overwhelming to hear?

"...t-thanks." Judai trailed off, averting his head in slight embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I can't give you much more than cocoa." Johan inputted suddenly, staring at his now empty cup. "I didn't think I'd have visitors..." He grinned at Judai, "I hope you don't mind..."

"Johan." Judai shook his head. "It's fine. I came here to see you not freeload on your food." The two laughed feeling that easy comfortable feeling ease itself in without much effort.

Before long the two settled for soft banter. One asking how the other did during his many travels while the other added bits and pieces of what he done once he returned back to his homeland. After the cocoa was long gone and the fire glowing softly in the background the two merely stared at one another. No more words exchanged or movement made as their eyes locked.

Judai grinned softly-catching the way the glow of the fire illuminated the soft shine around Johan. He softly snorted to himself. Now he was starting to sound like a sap. "I hope you don't mind me sticking with you for a week." He finally spoke, eyes glowing.

"Not at all." Johan stared in awe before turning away, wondering why Judai always had that effect on him. "Just don't empty out my fridge."

"Ha ha, very funny." Judai grinned widely, leaning in slowly as he peered over to Johan's slightly hunched form.

Pale lips pulled into a small pout. "Really, I don't want to wake up to an empty fridge Judai~" He slightly warned, eyeing him from his side of the room.

Judai slowly inched forward, feeling the need to sit beside Johan. "Johan what's wrong?" Judai asked, wanting Johan to look his way.

Johan blinked. Wrong? What was he talking about? Blue hair swayed as he turned about to ask what Judai meant. Just as he opened his lips to speak he paused, noticing the sudden closeness. Green eyes blinked, feeling a slight color rise against his cheeks. What was Judai doing?

What exactly was he doing? Judai thought as he found himself staring down at bright emerald eyes.

The two stared at one another, another silence stretching between them as thoughts raced rapidly. Johan blinked softly noticing the way Judai's eyes seem to glow darkly against the soft light of the fire, his eyes like dark pools of twilight twisting and swirling and hypnotic. Judai on the other hand couldn't find the right words to describe how remarkable he looked up close.

Had he always been this breathtaking? Bright clear gem eyes shimmered against the dying embers and the soft glow giving a bright dash of a warm pink color against the tealette's face. Judai smiled softly, finding the slowly red cheeks on Johan's face immensely adorable. Without meaning to, he leaned down-hazel eyes flashing with something deeper. Johan parted his lips out of reflex, feeling his heart race.

He wasn't exactly sure what was going on but...Johan felt himself lean forward, head tilting up slightly as a hazy feeling settled in his mind-the warm air of Judai's presence far hotter than the fire beside them. They remained their eye contact, silently searching the other for any discomfort or uncertainty. Slowly the world outside blurred out of existence...

The small fire still burning beside them a mere background as a hand slowly inched to interlace with another, bodies moving closely together-mugs beside them and long forgotten. Finally, with an agonizing inch, eyes slowly closed as lips finally met. The sudden shock rippling through them and sending shivers down their spines. Heads titled as a warm feeling settled between them.

Hearts beat rapidly and breaths mingled as arms wrapped around one another slowly, feeling that familiar warmth bending and wrapping them hotly and strongly around each other.

Slowly, with slightly unsure movements, Judai traced an arm beside Johan's shoulder. His other arm drew him in closer as he slightly pulled back, lips tingling and mouths panting softly against the low light. Johan blinked dazedly at the sudden halt wondering why Judai stopped. He peered up at him, eyes flashing brightly. Judai could have sworn he felt his chest tighten at the heated stare.

Feeling that same pull, something like gravity tugging him forward, Judai slowly took Johan's lips in his, eyes closed and arms more confidently wrapping around Johan's waist and upper back. Johan shuddered quietly as he raised his own arms and snuggly fisted the front of Judai's shirt, heart pumping rapidly against his ears as he lulled his head back allowing Judai to engulf him further.

It was only lips on lips, the two merely testing the waters or heat in this case, as they experimented with slow and fast kisses. The two would part briefly to breathe, heated looks exchanged between each interval and silent tugs of hands slowly growing impatient for something else. Without meaning to, Judai tugged against Johan's lower lip and felt that same shutter rack through Johan's body.

Pants slowly grew between them as Judai gingerly traced his tongue against Johan's lips, mouth tugging against Johan's bottom lip once more in silent question. Johan sighed pleasantly when he slowly parted his lips, feeling Judai tease his lips before, in silent thanks, plunged his wet appendage inside his mouth. A new feeling arose adding additional shivers down each of their spines.

Wet muscle meeting wet muscle, Judai shuddered silently in the heated encounter. With experimental twirls of his tongue, Judai slowly initiated a slowly passionate kiss. His tongue stroked every corner of Johan's hallow mouth and felt the slight swirl of the tealette's slowly doing the same. They danced, lips meshing perfectly as tongues continued their rapidly growing passion.

Bodies drew closer and hands entangled in one another's hair as slow moans ripped through between them. Quiet and silent at first but now a slowly erupting volcano as chests were pressed tightly together. They parted once more when air became apparent but in mere seconds they would quickly latched back on, a different kind of heat stirring and churning deeply in their bellies.

Suddenly Johan let out a soft groan, feeling Judai's right hand brushing against his upper torso. Judai shuttered in a different kind of shiver-a dangerous kind that quickly traveled down between his legs. They had paused for the briefest of seconds before Judai once again repeated his same action-fingers slowly trailing over Johan's chest, against his right nipple.

Johan moaned once more, feeling his face flush a darker shade of red as Judai gave a breathless chuckle against his lips. Johan squirmed excitedly, feeling his body tingle as Judai's other hand trailed down leisurely over his other unattended nipple.

"N-ngh!" Johan gasped quietly against Judai's lips, failing to keep the loud cry in.

Judai felt the same shutter rack his spine, breath growing heavy

Carefully, knowing now how responsive Johan was; Judai torturously flicked both pads of his thumb against the hard nodes he could feel through Johan's shirt. The same reaction but slightly louder was Judai's reward as he repeated the same notion again and again, his lips slowly descending past Johan's lips to his throat.

"Haa-haa..." Johan panted softly, biting his lower lip in to keeping quiet but failing as he felt a new tingling sensation overpower his sense-that feeling growing with every slow brush of Judai's face and nose brushing against his heated neck. He felt lightheaded, dizzy and wonderfully dazed as Judai slowly nuzzled the nape of his throat.

Judai grinned to himself quietly, hearing the slow sounds vocalized and suddenly wanting the need for more. With a slow caress of his hair against Johan's, he flicked his wet pink tongue and did a quick lick across Johan's neck. The reaction was instantaneous. Johan jerked forward, moaning softly as Judai, feeling confident, did the same thing again.

"Mhm!" Johan muffled the sound with a quick hand over his lips, eyes squeezed shut and face red as Judai ducked down and lathered his neck with dizzying slow agonizing licks. Wanting to hear Johan, Judai trailed off slightly the side of Johan's ear, grinning as he captured the rapidly rosy earlobe with a tug of his teeth.

"A-ah..." Johan shuddered uncontrollably as his body squirmed in surprise.

"Are you cold..?" Judai whispered huskily against Johan's heated ear, sending tingles of pleasure down both their spines.

"...ha...haa..." Johan blinked in confusion for a moment as the question was asked. No, he certainly wasn't anymore. The teal-haired male pouted and glared softly at Judai who merely chuckled, those same tingles causing a blush to form on red cheeks.

Judai breathed deeply as he blew a puff of air through Johan's ear, causing the blunette to slightly jump in his hold. "I'll warm you up J-o-h-a-n~" He spoke with promise, a layer of desire lacing his words. Without waiting for Johan's response or rebuttal, Judai slowly leaned back and grasped both of Johan's shoulders. Green eyes blinked in surprise, feeling his heart beat loudly in anticipation.

Dark orbs stared unabashedly at him before trailing down the rest of his body, and even though Johan knew he was still very much clothed that didn't stop him from flushing an even darker red at the heated look directed his way or the way those dark brown eyes gleamed with that spoken promise moments ago. Johan panted and shivered, feeling his throat dry at the thought.

Judai in the meantime felt his chest lift at the trustworthy gaze directed at him-waiting, trusting, and something else much deeper that left the brunette breathless. Hands quivering slightly, he drew closer to Johan once more. Only this time, as he leaned closer, he softly pushed Johan back-allowing him to settle against the lush carpet beneath them.

The glow of the fire now their only light.

Once he felt Johan was comfortable-the slight daze look returning to his eyes the moment their lips met once more during the slight movements-Judai trailed his now free hand below Johan's waist, fingers brushing underneath Johan's blouse. The blunette shuttered quietly, his hands slowly making their way up to caress Judai's neck-feeling his chest heave as Judai's hand reached higher.

Moaning softly, Johan arched into the feel. Judai's hand brushing against his perky nub. Judai grinned softly himself as he repeated the motion, his other hand traveling down to play with the hem of his pants. Johan gasped in surprise when he felt cold air hit his torso, his chest exposed.

Judai leaned down silently, locking eyes with Johan as he brought his lips down to kiss the left side of Johan's chest-his heart going a flutter at the gesture. Seeing no discomfort, Judai slowly descended back down and gave an experimental lick against a perky nipple.

"Ngh!" Johan jumped slightly once more, head lulled to the side as hands gripped tightly around Judai's neck. The slow torture continued. Tongue swirling around his nipple, Johan groaned in sheer pleasure as Judai used his other hand to tug and pull teasingly against its twin-giving Johan twice the pleasure.

Judai's body shivered alongside Johan's as slow agonizing moans began emitting from Johan's shaky voice. The sweet moans intoxicating and laced with desperate desire as Judai continued. Moments passed and with a deliberate slowly swirl, Judai trailed his wet tongue across the smooth expanse of Johan's torso to fiddle with its twin-the blunette moaning in gratitude.

Johan squeezed tightly against Judai's shoulders. Green eyes shut themselves as he let forth soft uncontrollable pants, trying to comprehend even in his hazy mind how something as simple as a very dexterous tongue could leave him melting in a puddle of mush. Legs slowly brushed against one another, thighs pressed together as heat swelled heavily in between their bodies.

Judai continued until he couldn't sustain the same rhythm, the sounds of Johan's pants slowly driving him over the edge. So finally with one heavy lick, Judai slowly detached himself lambently from Johan's panting torso-lips trailing back up slowly in butterfly kisses before lip-locking with Johan's once more; This time fiercer and more demanding.

But where to begin? How to even...? Judai couldn't think or doubt too far ahead as Johan's hands cradled his face, lips parted and breaths heavily, as eyes found each other once more. Johan's eyes were shining with mirth and desire as Judai leaned his forehead against his. He chuckled. Leave it to Johan to reassure him without uttering a single word; Just so wonderfully amazing as always.

Carefully, Johan nuzzled Judai's neck, arms tightening around Judai as Johan felt hands tug his blouse. Laughing softly, Johan slowly loosened his arms and lifted them as Judai helped remove his shirt. Pale hands brushed against Judai's still clothed torso, feeling the taut muscle flex and twitch at his fingertips. Poking Judai's chest softly, the brunette took the hint.

Settling against Johan's hips, the two groaned softly together. Judai shook his head to rid himself of the slowly consuming fog and quickly tugged off his jacket, arms flexing to lift his shirt over his head to expose his upper body. Johan wasted no time trailing his fingers back against his chest, grinning to himself at the heavy groans of appreciation from the brunette above him.

Shirt gone, Judai settled comfortably between Johan's legs and heart thumping widely and eyes roaming Johan's face for any ounce of discomfort. Finding none, Judai grasped both of Johan's hands, kissing each fingertip slowly as the blunette's face flushed a lovely pink. Once kissing each digit, Judai locked eyes with Johan. "May I?" He whispered softly, eyes blazed with passion.

Silence settled comfortably between them. The flames of the slowly dying fire lulling them in a sense of comfort and security. Eyes locked and hearts beating, Johan couldn't help but smile at the sweet gesture. Hands squeezing Judai's, Johan softly sighed contently. "Yes." He whispered confidently, body relaxing as he gave reign to the brunette above him.

Judai smiled. Johan always know just what to say to unravel him so easily. He shuddered in anticipation, feeling that same heat swell drastically between his legs. Grinning like a child at a candy store, Judai descended down on Johan's lips-mouths perfectly meshing together as hands roamed slowly between their torsos. Johan groaned happily, hands returning to teasing Judai's chest.

Kissing Johan's lips gently, Judai then trailed down his chin; butterfly wet kisses traveling down Johan's throat and teasingly around his chest. Johan mewled softly, his legs pressed together as Judai's hips sank down to brush against his hips. Twin groans ripped from both their throats as Judai found his way down to the hem of Johan's pants.

A grin formed through taunting lips as Judai slowly kissed the left side of Johan's inner thigh, purposely shying away from the spot he knew Johan was now most bothered with. Johan squirmed slightly, feeling Judai's lips through the layer of his pant legs and wanting nothing more for said article to be removed.

"Why the rush?" Judai answered the silent question in Johan's mind, causing said blunette to frown cutely in the brunette's opinion. Chuckling, Judai gnawed gently against Johan's thigh, teeth nibbling a sensitive spot before teasing the other thigh with the same treatment. Johan moaned loudly, hands finding themselves buried in dark hair.

Darn it Yuki Judai! Johan muttered to himself as he panted heavily, gasps ripped from his willing throat. "N-ngh...J-ju-dai." He moaned heavily as he tugged tightly against locks of brown hair. He felt Judai's smirk against his thigh and almost wanted to groan in exasperation.

He figured he shouldn't tease him too much. Judai grinned smugly briefly before slowly nibbling on the side of Johan's belt hearing the sharp intake of Johan's breath. Not feeling any kind of resistance, Judai made quick work of Johan's pants, removing any and all hindering layers of clothes obscuring his vision from Johan.

Johan flushed deeply, feeling the cool air exposed around his now very nude body. He trembled, feeling that piercing gaze now soaking the sight of him. Johan bit his lower lip and felt a dizzying swarm of butterflies in his belly. Johan waited with bated breath, heart pounding far too loudly and chest panting heavily in anxiety.

He twitched his fingers, hands still laced between mounds of orange-brown hair. But Johan couldn't see the rest of his face, only the unsettling gaze of molten hazel scorching his body to flush a very embarrassing red.

Johan squirmed, legs subconsciously closing themselves as the seconds ticked by. Judai blinked in surprise at the sudden movement. Taking a hold of Johan's thigh each, Judai gave a teasing tsk before peering over Johan's flushed face. "You're beautiful." He whispered, absorbing the cute tint of red darkening his already warm face. Smiling, Judai figured it was best to do what Johan wanted.

With a chuckle, Judai slowly trailed a wet pattern around Johan's hips before slowly licking his way around Johan's twitching shaft. Johan jumped in surprise, gasping hotly as fingers squeezed tightly around Judai's head. "N-ngh!" Johan gulped roughly as a tingle of heavy desire focused entirely on the slow tortuous pleasure Judai was doing to him.

Tongue licking the side of Johan's length, he slowly traveled his way to the tip, grinning wickedly to himself as he lapped the sweet leak of pre-cum in a very slow deliberate lick. Johan shuttered loudly and trembled violently as Judai fanned his hot moist breath against the twitching appendage. "In a hurry aren't we?" He teased lightly feeling Johan's response with the tight pull of his hair.

Judai laughed, his breath tingling Johan's length. With a soft kiss on the head, Judai slowly engulfed it in his mouth, his tongue already going to work with fast and slow swirls and flicks. Johan practically screamed in surprise at the sudden tight feeling of Judai's mouth. He bucked his hip uncontrollably at first before Judai tighten his hold around his legs to keep still.

"N-ngh~! Haaa-haa...!" Johan twisted his head back, feeling his entire body focus on the wicked tongue Judai was slowly becoming a good master at. With, a long slow twirl, Judai slowly began a steady sucking motion, Johan's hips jerking forward and louder moans being heard. Judai closed his eyes, soaking in the delicious sounds of Johan's voice and hearing the way he called his name.

Judai shuttered and felt his lower region weep as he slowly began to bob his head, the rhythm ranging from tantalizingly fast to an agonizing snail's crawl. "Huu! J-ju-Judai~! Ahh...ngh..." Johan cried out sharply at the new feeling, arms trembling as all he could do was grip tighter on Judai's hair, harsh tugs and pulls with each movement Judai made.

Silent sucks and quick bobs of his head, Judai wanted nothing more than to unwind Johan to the point of no return. Judai moaned loudly, the vibration sending Johan's world overboard.

"J-judai! N-ngh!" He shook his head rapidly feeling a strong swirling coil of heat boil in his belly. Gods he couldn't stand for much longer.

Judai gave a half smile-his mouth too engorged with Johan's weeping erection to smile properly. Now for the next bit. Judai, twirling his tongue, pushed even deeper trying to take in as much of Johan as he could. Johan mewled in appreciation, hands nearly ripping strands of hair in sexual frustration.

Johan distracted just enough; Judai slowly wrapped the rest of Johan's length in his hand, feeling the sleek feel of both his saliva and essence slicking his hand. Johan vocalized his contentment with calls of his name, sending Judai briefly into a self-induced tortuous shiver. Too close way too close. Judai thought. He better be quick or else Johan would be the one to unwind him instead.

With his hand wet and his mouth still at work into pleasing Johan, Judai used that distraction for the main task. He trailed his soaked digits down even further, his forefinger touching the slightly twitching orafice. Judai internally moaned as thoughts of what would come next was enough to undo him right there and then.

Focus...focus. Judai slowly twirled his digit around the pink entrance, feeling Johan slightly twitch in anticipation.

"J-J-Ju-ngh~!" Johan threw his head back as he felt the slight strange intrusion. He bit his lower lip and waited, moaning in heat as his member was still being so nicely cared for.

Deep figurative breath and a quick bob, Judai softly twisted the first digit in. Johan paused for the slightest, feeling the strangeness before moaning once more. The tangles of pleasure against his sex heavily distracted him from the small intrusion from behind. Judai taking the pleasured moan as a go he began to flex his finger sweeping it around the ring of muscles delicately before continuing

Probing the lining of Johan's tight...very tight...god it felt so tight...hole, Judai slowly circled around a few turns before slowly semi-retracting it. Johan groaned in both slight discomfort and pleasure not telling which is which as his hips trembled with much needed attention. Judai slowed his paced, focusing on torturing Johan first before continuing on.

"Ngh...Ju-judai...haaa-haaa...haa..." Johan moaned hotly, sweat glistening down his face and lips parted in wanton need as he tried gasping for air. Judai groaned inwardly before using the second digit next. He slowly trailed his middle and forefinger around Johan's entrance then slowly inserted them.

This time Johan groaned in slight pain, face contorted in pain before Judai quickened the pace of his sucking. Johan mewled in confusion but in gratitude as he felt two probing fingers twist and scissor inside him. Such a strange feeling. Not bad or good just strange. But with a sudden hard suck from Judai's throat, Johan's mind quickly forgot whatever train of thought and only focused on breathing.

Trying to ease Johan as much as possible, the brunette worked quickly but gingerly inside Johan. He pumped Johan's member with his one hand-his mouth lapping up and sucking any leak breaching forth-while scissoring and stretching Johan with the other. He did this for a moment, trying to allow Johan to grow accustomed before adding the final finger.

Johan mewled in exasperation feeling the slowly approaching climax but not getting the whole satisfaction. Judai was purposely pulling him close to the edge but never enough to actually fall through. Johan groaned again as he felt the final and last finger trace around his puckered red entrance.

Judai flicked his wrist expertly as he pushed his third finger, the digit slowly stretching out and circling around inside. Johan moaned openly in both discomfort and pleasure as Judai spent the next few moments trying to find the one special spot he knew he'd need to completely bring Johan to his knees or in this case to reach the edge.

Johan panted harshly, feeling the slight discomfort there but not overpowering as he focused on the wonderful heat trapping his twitching member. Moments passed before a sudden tug and push sent Johan completely upright. He screamed in surprise and almost came as the sudden bundle of nerves was finally pressed.

Judai grinned cheekily. Success. With a slowing halt, Judai carefully licked his way back up to the base. Johan's groans of disappointment was heard as he slowly pulled his mouth back up, a slight 'pop' the only noise heard against the heavy pants of the blunette beneath him. Fingers still inside Johan, he carefully twirled them around one last time before slowly pulling out.

"N..g...ghhhh...J-Ju...dai..." Johan practically begged, not wanting him to stop. Judai chuckled softly, seeing his expression. Not wanting to disappoint, Judai slowly brought his lips up and licked the small smudge of white across his face. Johan blinked and stared with a red flush across his face as Judai slowly sat up.

Johan gulped breathlessly, watching as Judai quickly made fast work of his own article of clothes; His very prominent no longer restricted erection standing in desperate need of attention. Johan moaned at the sudden mental image. Judai was going to...they were going to...Johan shuttered and spread his legs open more comfortably, giving Judai the silent invitation for him to proceed. "Ju...Judai."

Judai groaned painfully in anticipation, feeling the wetness around his arousal and the enticing sight of Johan opening and spreading his legs out for him. Mine. Judai's eyes flashed as he gripped the base of his member, pumping it in preparation. The two of them moaned as Johan's hips subconsciously twitched at every fast pump of Judai's fist-their bodies already acting as one.

After a few expert flicks, Judai felt he was slick enough. He crouched closer and panted in heat. Johan pressed his palm against Judai's left chest, feeling his heart beat rapidly as they shared a quick moist kiss. Hands gripped tightly against each other and hips bucked, feeling the tight delicious friction between their weeping sexes.

They groaned together and exchanged heated glances. This was it. No holding back. Judai slowly pulled back, kissing Johan tenderly as he held hold of Johan's creamy legs, gulping down the desperate urge to just let go. Judai shook his head; this wasn't just about him it was the both of them. Brown locked with green and in that moment time stood still. "Just you and me." He whispered resolutely.

Slowly Judai inched forward, aligning his shaft with Johan's entrance. They panted in tangled mix of anticipation and control as Judai finally pushed forward. Johan bit his lower lip as he furrowed his eyebrows together in concentration. Judai huffed loudly going frustratingly slow inch by inch...inch by agonizingly inch. Johan's face ranged from slight discomfort to slight ease as Judai continued

Almost...almost...Judai continued repeating inside his head as he concentrated heavily on his pace. Not too fast...gods...so...tight...Judai couldn't help but think as he harshly growled to himself. Keep it together almost there. He gripped tightly around Johan's legs, slight bruises forming.

Before long Judai carefully eased himself in, panting in the sheer exertion it took. He felt Johan's legs tremble and he carefully tugged them forward to embrace his waist, trying to find a comfortable angle for Johan as much as possible.

God he couldn't breathe, think, or imagine at this point. All he could do was feel and hear and taste and see the tremendous moment between them. Johan bit harshly on his lower lip wanting nothing more than to utter small moans in want. Instead, Johan reached forward slowly and touched Judai's shoulder feeling the tight muscle and the difficulty in just pausing-waiting.

Gods Johan felt his entire body tremble as he tried focusing on breathing. Relax yourself, just relax. Sighing contently, Johan held hold of Judai's shoulder and slightly tugged him forward. Judai complied and leaned as far in as he could go, feeling Johan wrap both his arms around him. He gladly rested his head against Johan's shoulder breathing in his scent as he waited for Johan's adjustment.

"...Ju...dai..." Johan panted his name against his ear, only spurring shots of pleasure down his lower trapped region. "You can...g-go..." He stuttered, slightly moving his pelvis for emphasis. Judai groaned in appreciation, kissing Johan's shoulder, marking a slight part of his neck as he slowly pulled out. The two groaned before Judai slowly pushed back in. Johan trembled.

Judai shuttered in the engulfing heat as he slowly pulled out again. Johan gasped slowly before stuttering the moment Judai pushed back in. The tempo was slow painfully slow but it allowed Johan enough adjustment to grow accustomed to Judai's size.

They continued this dangerously slow pace, groans and grunts of anticipation and need apparent in both their voices. It wasn't long, however, when Johan began to slowly rock back and forth himself-meeting up with Judai's slow thrusts. They sighed in unison before Johan squeezed Judai's shoulders tightly nudging him with his hips to move-to go faster.

"No...not...a...doll. You can...go f-faster...n-ngh..." Johan trailed off incoherently as he rocked his head back, blue hair falling back as green eyes practically rolled over in the growing ecstasy. It hurt yes but not as much and with the care Judai was doing... "U..gh...Ju-judai..." He called out softly growing loud in volume.

Judai grunted in response as he carefully pulled out only to quickly slam back in. Johan jolted upright in alarm but groaned his approval as Judai set up a new angle and rhythm. Slowly Judai sped up, slowly pulling on only rapidly thrust back in. Another painfully slow yet pleasurable pace as the two slowly began to rock back and forth with each other.

Johan's voice-become hoarse with all the moaning-couldn't help but call out when Judai accidently brushed against wet spot. He groaned in frustration and felt Judai's breathless yet desperate laugh as the brunette aimed once more. Judai grunted in sweat and hard focus as he thrust his pelvis at the angle he was sure.

"Ngh! J-Judia!" Johan called out sharply as Judai gave a breezy smile in triumph

"J-johan..." Judai grunted curtly as he aimed for that same spot once more now wanting nothing more than to hear Johan's moans for the rest of the night. And Johan wasn't one to disappoint. With each thrust met, the white hot press of his bundle of nerves, Johan felt like he was on fire. The pain became a dull ache in comparison to the hot wrenching pleasure racking his entire body.

He began to call out Judai's name in heated cries, practically crying in absolute pleasure at each thrust. "Ju-ju-ngh! H-ha-rder...please...ngh~! J-ju-dai~" Johan moaned loudly against his ear, the brunette selfishly soaking every pant and call happily as he complied with Johan's scattered demands.

Judai went faster. Judai drove in stronger. Judai pulled all the way out only to crash back in harder. He practically came when Johan tightened his hold around Judai's neck and waist, squeezing him even deeper inside him if possible. "Ugghh haa-haa Jo-johan...so...tight...I-I can't..." Judai trailed out desperately as he mouthed against Johan's shoulder, biting harshly as Johan cried out his name.

"J-jud-ngh~! Pl-please I-I...I..." Johan tiled his head further allowing Judai access across his neck, feeling the deep bite marks and overwhelming feel of Judai inside him. God, god, god god, god, god...Johan couldn't think straight. Johan cried out as his prostate was pressed once again.

By this point the tight coil inside their bodies swirled heavily in their guts, the foretelling feeling growing more imminent with each deep thrust and hard cries. Judai by this point had Johan bouncing against the carpet, their bodies colliding rapidly back and forth. Johan felt his climax approaching once more and he could only hold on tighter as every thrust slowly reached his peak.

"Ju...dai...oh god...Ju-d-nya...Ngh~! I...I can't...I..." Johan shook his head rapidly as he cried out in warning.

Judai growled softly in response, only increasing his speed. "...Mi..ne...mine...mine..." He groaned against the blunette's shoulder, grunting at the slick wet easy feel Johan's entrance finally had-allowing him to go completely unrestrained.

In, out. In, out. Faster...faster...faster...harder...deeper...Judai felt a dark growl rip through his throat as the slowly approaching climax made its presence known. But he'd make sure to have Johan come before he did, Judai groaned before slowly reaching down between their bodies grasping Johan's neglected shaft.

Johan bucked in pleasant surprise, groaning as he felt two sensations taking place at once. He panted heavily as he felt Judai pump his weeping member while matching it thrust per thrust. Johan couldn't take it any longer.

"Judai...oh god...haa-hhaa Ngh...Ju-judngh! I can't...I...Ju...dai...I-I...I" Johan violently jerked as his entire body suddenly stiffen. "NGH! JUDAI!"

His back arched, head tossed back, arms bracingly tight around Judai's shoulders-nail biting skin-and mouth completely open as he screamed his release.

Judai groaned at the erotic sight, green eyes glazed with pure pleasure from his actions. Judai growled loudly as he thrust inside faster, feeling the tight collapse of Johan's entrance completely entrapping his painful erection inside. The wet feel of Johan's essence between their chests, the trembling sight of Johan's arched body, and the tight clamp feel of Johan surrounding him entirely...

Judai finally came. Teeth clamping tightly on Johan's shoulder, Judai thrust in widely and erratically as he shot streams and streams of his release.

Body shuddering and widely spent, Judai collapsed against Johan, the blunette mewling in the feel of their climax.

Bodies sprawled together against the carpet; the two could only breathe and stare dazedly in awe. The afterglow settling in as the last lingering tresses of release waned from their tired bodies.

Breathes mingled and eyes locked, Judai slowly, after what felt like hours, lifted his drowsy head up. Johan moaned softly, feeling Judai's lower body brush against his as the brunette settled beside him. Arms encircled around Johan's waist, drawing him closer as Judai settled beside him, breathing in his scent in soothing slowly calming breathes.

The two fell silent. The quiet lull of the dying fire and the sound of the flickering snow outside became part of the scenery again. Judai closed his eyes, feeling his heart beat rapidly despite his body cooling down. Johan turned slowly around to face him, hands reaching out to press digits against Judai's torso feeling his heart beating.

They stared at one another, the glow of the cinders giving them a good view of each other despite the darkness surrounding them. Silence stretched as Judai brought a hand forth to caress Johan's cheek, brushing back a stray strand of blue hair behind his ear.

And like they knew would happen, that familiar feeling compelled them forward and lips met each other once more as a serene tranquil mood settled between them. Pulling back slightly, Judai rubbed his nose against Johan's. Brown eyes stared silently for a moment before tan lips opened slowly. "...Johan...I-"

"-shh, I know." Johan cut him off, finger pressed against his lips.

Green eyes danced, much like the flames behind him, and all Judai could do was chuckle. Of course, leave it to Johan to always know beforehand. The brunette shook his head. He leaned forward and kissed him again, liking the comforting and tantalizing feel he got every time he was in Johan's presence.

"I'm sorry for taking so long then." Judai whispered apologizing.

Johan smirked before leaning further into Judai's embrace, snuggling comfortably against his torso. "Mhm...took you long enough." He uttered back, spent and knowing he was going to have a semi-limp day in the morning.

Judai grunted before tucking his head against blue hair, feeling the tell-tale signs of sleep. The brunette smiled as he heard the soft mewls of Johan's voice-the blunette having fallen asleep. But before Judai joined him, he brought a hand up and held the hand pressed against his chest lovingly. "I love you..." He uttered quietly. His last sight, before embracing the calls of sleep, being a tiny smile appearing on Johan's face.

The brunette smiled softly before settling in beside Johan comfortably-knowing the blunette's unspoken answer by the warmth radiating from his smile.

That subtle warmth basking inside their hearts as the white flakes continued flowing down gently outside.

**FIN**

* * *

I'll be back with more~

_Stay tuned._

**Zakksu**


End file.
